dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Khina Wilson
Biography & Background When my parents met my dad was a banker making a lot of money for a lot of different companies. My mom was a florist with a shop nearby his office. They met while he was buying flowers for his mother. It was a typical client interaction but sparks flew and they stood there talking in her shop for almost an hour. He came back one a week to see her, sometimes he bought flowers that he would leave for her when he knew she was getting off of work. They didn't date as people often do. My dad was a hotshot playboy and my mom wasn't interested in a relationship. None of that stopped them from getting together as often as possible. When my dad started taking my mom to work functions he slipped up. He introduced her as his girlfriend. When she brought it up later he proposed only to make her his wife. They were married for a few years and moved all over the country before they started thinking about having a family. According to them they decided to wait, eight weeks later my mom and dad were pregnant. My brother Ethan was born first, then came Iris, then came me. I think I was lucky to have my first sign of magic when I did. It is one of those memories from when I was younger that I feel like I have perfect recollection of. It was in the early evening when my dad was due home from work Ethan and Iris were messing around with my things. They broke my favorite . My parents got in between the three of us trying to stop us from fighting, they ended up being my targets. Magic came out of me at that exact time and it was out of my control. The walls shook a little but my parents were stricken lifeless, temporarily. I wanted them to stop interfering and they did. They couldn't move enough to speak. The spell broke quickly, within seconds they both started moving and speaking again while the three of us stood there watching. Dad went on to punish Ethan and Iris while my mom sat me down and tried to explain what had just happened. I ended up going to Ilvermorny, all by myself. I was in Horned Serpent when I was there. Neither of my parents, my brother nor my sister went. Whether Iris had magic or not she was never going to school with us. She was too sick and by that point my mom was not leaving her side for much unless Iris asked for it herself. Ethan started at the same public school Iris and I went to before we knew I had magic. My life turned out a little different that I expected it to. To say the least. My sister Iris, she is three years older than me and she has always looked younger. She has been sick most of her life with a disease that doctors where we were from could not diagnose. When her health continued to decline we kept fighting for her every step of the way. While Ethan and I were in school my mom and dad lived in and out of hospitals in Paris then Taiwan trying to find her the right kind of care. Out of the stays in Brazil, Germany, Switzerland and Sweden no one could explain her gradual vision loss or the numbness and tingling pain she described. No one knew what it was that Iris had. Not to sound selfish, but my sister's illness took a toll on me too. I felt irrelevant. My parents did not continue to give me half as much attention as they gave her. I think not knowing if there was a cure or what she really had caused a lot of strain on their marriage. They did not fight, they were not affectionate either. We were in the New York, at a medical center in Rochester when we finally started to get some answers. A specialist told us that Iris was suffering from chronic kidney disease as a complication of diabetes mellitus (diabetic nephropathy). After that we were finally able to move past her being sick. Being from Muggle families my parents were not even seasoned enough magic users to know Iris might have been able to be healed in a wizarding hospital or that there even was one. We did the only thing we could do in that situation and now I am an organ donor. In a last ditch effort I ended up giving one of my kidneys to Iris. There was no benefit to me, not as far as I am concerned. I did it for my sister family. My parents said the choice was mine to make but I am positive no one would have ever looked at me the same way if I had been selfish enough say no after everything we had gone through to see her get better. Post surgery Iris was a nightmare. She did not appreciate the gesture like I expected her to. She lacked empathy when the post-operative care meant for me went so poorly received I spent nearly a year and half out of school. Prior to learning from someone familiar with why Muggle medicine was not good enough for me we came to the UK to find a wizarding hospital where I could recover properly. Personality & Nature I am a self admitted hater. I do not actually like anyone prettier, smarter, or more talented than me. That is actually most people. I am not delusional. I know there will always be someone who is better than me. I have not got to like it. I do not make it a habit of tearing people down unless they come at me asking for it. I can not ignore someone who put a target on their back. I am not the type of person who is going to take a lot of garbage attitude from anyone. I can not stand to see people who like to play stupid little games like being the biggest dunce cap wearing pain in the neck the world has ever seen. I do not get what makes acting dumb or trying to piss someone else off funny. I am probably sensitive because I know the feeling so well. I am nobody's hero. If I happened to save the day or stand up for someone it was not to be praised and it might not have been to protect them. I probably did it because I want to be the one wielding power over other people. Intimidation, brute force or even just plain old being smarter than the people around me else. I like the idea of having enough control over someone that I could make them more aware of what they were doing. Appearance & Looks I am a decent mix of both my parents. While my mother wins over in the looks department in my nose and my lips I also have curly black/brown hair like her. Almond shaped dark brown eyes like my father. I've got my mother's light olive skin tone and my father's bright smile to match. I like to dress in dark colors with something light thrown in for contrast. I most wear casual clothes with the except of something more formal for special occasions. Possessions 8⅔" Black walnut Unicorn hair wand. Rose Gold Snake Head Mood Ring. White Triple Floral Drop Earrings. A few small balls of nylon string. Red hospital band. Relationships My father is a Muggle-born man by the name of Sheldon Wilson. My mother is a Muggle-born woman by the name of Vicky Lyman. My brother is five years older than me, his name is Ethan. My sister is three years older than me, her name is Iris. Trivia & Tidbits *I'm an Aries; I was born March 31st, 2021. *I'm English American on my mother's side and Irish/New Zealander on my father's side. *I'm emetophobic, I've got a fear of vomiting. *I can navigate using stars, make string figures. *I love dead roses, rotting things, and spiders. *I hate rainbows, clowns, balloons. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Students Category:Name begins with "K" Category:Half-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Brown/Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Walnut Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:March Birthday Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Left Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Bird Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Born in America Category:American Category:English Category:Irish Category:New Zealander Category:Karmagician